


Mandalorian, Baby Yoda, Corin Moodboard

by AstralArcher12



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralArcher12/pseuds/AstralArcher12
Summary: So I fell in love with LadyIrina's Mandalorian au and decided to join in on the fanart love by making a moodboad for the little family. I hope you all and especially LadyIrina enjoy it.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	Mandalorian, Baby Yoda, Corin Moodboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> So I fell in love with LadyIrina's Mandalorian au and decided to join in on the fanart love by making a moodboad for the little family. I hope you all and especially LadyIrina enjoy it.


End file.
